Once Bitten
by LookAtItGo234
Summary: Present for a friend.  After taking an interest to a guy he's never met before, Marik winds up with more than he bargained for. What started out as just another fling, turned into love, but after five years can he convince Bakura that he's truly changed?
1. New Teacher

_Hello! Well, this is a new story, as you've probably guessed! :L Another present for a friend! I was reading a book over the weekend that sort of gave me the idea for this, and I thought these characters would really suit it! The first part of this story has a lot of flashbacks, which I haven't done before, so I'm sorry if it's confusing or anything! But I'll try my best! Thanks for reading! Enjoy~! :D_

* * *

><p><em>-Flashbacks.<em>-

It had started as just a normal night of drinking for Marik. He stood amongst a large crowd of people, with a bottle in his hands, and a bored look on his face. He ran his free hand through his white-blonde hair and turned to listen to the girl who was currently asking him questions about what college course he would pursue.

'You're probably going to do something really hard, like law, or medicine, right?' She was asking. 'Since you'd be smart enough.' She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously and leaned on the bar counter.

'Yeah, probably something like that.' Marik replied idly, his disinterest clearly showing as she frowned and turned her attention to someone else.

"What's with these girls?" He thought to himself. "All they want is attention." He took a long drink from the bottle he held in his hand and pushed himself away from the bar counter. He walked slowly to the edge of the group of people around him and looked around the bar, until his eyes found someone that immediately sparked his interest.

It was a guy around his own age, maybe a bit younger, with long, white hair that reached halfway down his back. Marik observed him for another moment, despite being in a bar, drinking, Marik saw him as being one of the very innocent, good little boy types. "This could be fun." He thought to himself, a smile curling on his lips.

He made his way back to the bar and placed his now-empty bottle on the counter, before walking purposefully over to the other teen. The person the white-haired teen had been talking to nodded pointedly towards Marik and slipped away when his friend turned to look, to give them some privacy.

'Hey.' Marik smiled sweetly as he stood in front of the teen.

The teen looked at him, his large brown eyes surprised at the sudden greeting. 'Hello.' He said quietly, fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt.

'I'm Marik Ishtar.' Marik continued, noticing the boy's British accent and keeping his smile on his face.

'I'm Ryou Bakura.' The teen smiled.

'Nice to meet you.' Marik smiled.

'Nice to meet you too.' Bakura smiled, sipping his drink, uncertain of what to say.

Marik turned and looked around the bar. 'Pretty boring, isn't it?' He mused.

Bakura looked at him, then looked at the people standing around.

'Wanna ditch it together?' Marik asked, smiling at Bakura.

Bakura looked at the older teen; he looked so calm about asking a complete stranger to leave with him. He smiled either way, and nodded against better judgement.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Bakura woke up in completely unfamiliar surroundings. He looked blearily around the apartment he was in, and noticed clothes sprawled on the floor. His clothes. He shot up in the bed, wrapping himself up in the blanket as he did, to cover his bare body.<p>

'Don't take the entire blanket.' Came a slightly aggravated voice from beside him. Bakura leapt back, pulling the blanket with him. Marik was sitting on the edge of the bed, smoking a cigarette and looking at Bakura in mild surprise.

'What the hell is this?' Bakura yelled, as he blushed to a deep red colour.

'It's pretty obvious.' Marik said quietly, as Bakura tried to come to terms with everything that had happened.

He looked at him and Marik smiled. 'We did it.' He said simply. 'We went to a bar and got pretty hammered. Then we came back here.' He explained, flicking the ashes from the end of his cigarette into an ash tray on a table near the bed.

'You don't remember anything?' He asked, as he turned to look at Bakura again.

Bakura shook his head violently, blushing even more.

'I did think taking home an innocent guy like you would be more interesting though.' Marik mused.

Bakura shook his head again, this time though it seemed like he was just trying to clear his head and take in everything Marik was saying. 'Does that really matter?' He yelled.

Marik looked at him in surprise but didn't say anything.

'I'm going home.' Bakura stood up and quickly, but somewhat clumsily, changed into his clothes, before storming out the door.

Marik leaned back against the wall and watched the door through which Bakura had left, before he noticed something glinting in the sunlight that was creeping through the gap in the curtains. He leaned forwards and picked it up, it was Bakura's watch. "He's an interesting guy." He thought to himself as he leaned back in the bed once again.

* * *

><p>After the weekend, Marik was back at school. He had brought Bakura's watch with him and had decided to try and find out what year he was in, so he could return it.<p>

He waited outside the classroom Bakura was supposedly in. He had found out that he was a year younger than him, and felt quite out of place with the slightly younger students milling around him.

Eventually, the door of the classroom opened, and the students filed out. Bakura finished putting his books into his bag and looked up, only to see Marik leaning against a wall just ahead in the corridor. Bakura blushed and frowned and began walking, determined not to even look at the other teen. His nerves grew as he approached him, but he kept walking.

'Ignoring me now, are you?' He heard his voice. He turned and glared over his shoulder at him, only to be caught off-guard by Marik throwing something to him. He just managed to catch it, and looked from the watch in his hands, to Marik. 'You forgot it.' Marik said simply. 'See you around.' He added, before he began to walk away.

'Thank you!'

Marik looked around, surprised at the outburst.

'Thank you for going out of your way to return it to me.' Bakura said, a bit more quietly than the first time.

Marik raised his eyebrows, surprised. "How is he being so polite to someone who abused him?" He thought to himself. He smiled, and it was right then that he decided that, no matter what, he wanted this guy.

He walked back over to Bakura, grinning and slid his arm around his waist. 'Sorry about being so rough the other night.' He whispered. 'I'll be gentler next time.' He added, practically breathing the words into Bakura's ear.

Bakura blushed bright red and pushed Marik away from him, before storming off, as Marik laughed hysterically.

* * *

><p>The days after that, Bakura began to see Marik almost everywhere he went, within the school. He always seemed to use the same route as him to get to his classes, and was usually waiting outside for him when his classes were done; he even managed to slip into some of Bakura's classes once or twice, laughing as whichever teacher they had at the time told him off. However, Bakura ignored him as much and as often as he could.<p>

A couple of days after this had all began, Bakura was in the school cafeteria. He picked up his tray from the line at the counter and walked to an empty table, pulling out some books once he had sat down and not noticing anyone sitting down opposite him.

'So, are you gonna ignore me again today?' The familiar voice asked. Bakura looked up to see Marik leaning his chin on his hand and smiling at him.

'Why are you doing all this?' Bakura asked quietly.

'What do you mean?' Marik asked, still smiling his charming smile at the teen.

'You chase me around every day..I don't know what you're getting out of it.' Bakura explained, looking down at his food.

Marik frowned. "Getting your body is the main purpose of all this, but I can't say that." He thought to himself.

He smiled again. 'Love doesn't mean getting something out of it.' He said.

Bakura looked at him and blushed. 'Love..?' He repeated.

'I'm saying I like you.' Marik smiled.

Bakura's blush deepened as he looked back at his food. 'Please don't tease me.' Bakura said quietly.

Marik looked at him questioningly.

'It's not fair to say things like that to someone if you don't mean it.' Bakura added. He looked up as he heard Marik's seat scraping across the floor, as he stood up. Bakura looked at him.

'Okay, that's fine.' Marik said, before walking off with his hands in his pockets.

Bakura stared as he walked away, blushing and confused.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, Marik lay in his bed, surrounded by tissues and empty boxes of medicine.<p>

'Ugghh.' He moaned. 'I wonder if this is what I get for teasing Bakura.' He muttered. 'I haven't been able to get out of bin two days. I must've missed lots in school already.' He flinched as he heard the doorbell ring. "Just ignore it." He thought to himself.

He frowned as it rang again. He then got shakily out of bed, and staggered to the door, as it rang a third time. 'WHAT?' He yelled as he yanked the door open, only to freeze in surprise at Bakura's slightly blind sighted face.

'I heard you were home sick.' Bakura said, holding up a bag. 'I brought some stuff over for you..to help you feel better.'

'Oh, thanks.' Marik smiled. "I really wasn't expecting this." He thought to himself. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to play it up a bit." He began coughing and wheezing furiously, holding onto the door frame for support.

Bakura blinked. 'Is there anything I can do for you?' He asked.

Marik shook his head. 'No, no, it's fine. I wouldn't want you catching my cold.' He said. 'I should be back at school soon, I'll see you then.' He said, smiling.

Bakura nodded and handed him the bag of medicine and walking slowly back down the corridor from the apartment. Marik closed the door and sunk down onto the ground. "Maybe playing it up wasn't the best idea I've had." He thought to himself, as he felt his very warm forehead.

* * *

><p>The next day, Marik only felt slightly better and decided to take the day off to get completely better, falling asleep almost instantly after deciding to stay home. He woke up several hours later, and felt his forehead, opening his eyes as he felt something weird. He lifted a wet towel off his forehead and looked at it confusedly.<p>

'Oh, you're awake?' He heard the voice from the doorway. He jumped as he looked around and saw Bakura smiling at him. 'What are you..how did you get in here?' He asked.

Bakura smiled slightly. 'I came by to see if you were feeling better, and you'd left your door unlocked, I was worried.' He explained. 'I live alone too.' He added, playing with the sleeve of his top. 'I know how lonely it can get when you're sick.'

Marik looked at Bakura in complete surprise, he had not expected this at all. "He's a complete idiot." He thought to himself. "But I'm just as big an idiot." He added, smiling. "For thinking he's so cute." He got up and slipped his arm around Bakura's waist, and pulled him into a kiss.

Bakura pulled away and looked at Marik, they're faces only inches apart.

'You don't want to?' Marik asked. 'No..it's not that.' Bakura smiled.

Marik nodded. 'Sorry, you'll probably catch my cold at this rate.' He said.

'You're worried about me?' Bakura asked, smiling slightly. He sat on the bed and pulled Marik into a hug. 'I'll stay here with you, try and get some rest.' He said.

Marik nodded. "This is dangerous." He thought. "It appears I'm getting caught up in this."

* * *

><p>The weeks that followed, the two found that they had become a couple, spending most of their time in Marik's apartment, doing homework assignments, watching movies, or just being in each others' company.<p>

Bakura sat on the floor in front of the table of the sitting room area of the apartment, finishing off an essay he had to have done for the next day.

Marik sat opposite him, watching him work. 'Almost done?' He asked.

'Nearly.' Bakura replied, not looking up from his page.

Marik sighed and leaned his chin on his hand, looking bored. 'How much longer does it have to be?' He asked.

'Only a few more pages.' Bakura replied.

Marik frowned and stood up, putting out his cigarette as he did and walking around to the other side of the table.

Bakura looked up curiously as he approached him.

Without saying a word, Marik wrapped his arm around Bakura and pulled him towards the bedroom.

'Marik, I'm not done yet!' He squealed, waving his arms.

'You can blame it on me, then, if you don't get it done on time.' Marik grinned as he pulled Bakura into the room and pushed him down on the bed. He pulled off his shirt and smiled at him. "He really is cute." He thought.

'I'll make sure we get the assignment done in the morning.' He grinned.

* * *

><p>'What is her problem?' Bakura growled, sitting down at the table and folding his arms.<p>

'It's really no big deal.' Marik said, lighting a cigarette. 'We just went out for some drinks.' He said.

'It's not the first time something like this has happened.' Bakura said quietly.

Marik sighed and flicked some of the ashes from his cigarette into a tray.

'When you go off with someone else, whether it's a man or a woman, it still hurts.' Bakura said. 'I'm such an idiot..for taking this so seriously.' He said quietly to himself.

Marik looked at him. "He was serious about me?" He thought to himself. He moved closer to Bakura, standing in front of him. 'Do you love me?' He asked.

'Do you think I'd sleep with someone I didn't have feelings for?' He asked, blushing as he looked up at Marik, tears running down his face.

Marik looked at him, slightly surprised. 'Bakura..' He put his hand on his shoulder and looked at him.

'Don't touch me!' Bakura smacked his hand away.

'Bakura!' Marik tried to put his arms around him. "This was just a way to amuse myself at first.." He thought to himself.

'No, stop it!' Bakura said, trying to push Marik away. "But, I couldn't help but think he was cute, when he was crying because of me." Marik thought.

'I love you, Bakura.' He said, managing to pull him into a hug.

'Liar..' Bakura sobbed.

"It's not a lie. I really love you." Marik thought. "You're precious to me."

* * *

><p>'Let's break up.' Bakura leaned against the door of the apartment, small tears running down his face. 'I'm just, fed up with this.' He continued.<p>

Marik looked away from him, he had had a feeling this was coming.

'Say something..' Bakura said quietly.

'What do you want me to say?' Marik asked.

Bakura looked at him. 'Do you even care?' He asked, the tears becoming heavier.

Marik looked away again. "What can I say to this?" He thought to himself. "If Bakura doesn't like me anymore, there's not much I can do." He thought. He looked up as he heard the door slam, and heard Bakura's footsteps running away from his door, and out of his life.

* * *

><p><em>-Present Day.-<em>

Marik sat on a chair in the brightly-lit teacher's lounge, a cup of tea on the large wooden table in the middle of the room. Many other teachers bustled about the room, gossiping, discussing class schedules, and making tea. From the day they had broken up, Marik had always compared everything to Bakura, a lot of the time, subconsciously so, but no matter what, it always came back to the same thing.

'Ishtar-sensei? Are you okay?'

He looked up, his train of thought broken as another teacher looked at him. "Why is she always staring at me?" He thought. 'Yes, I'm fine, Mazaki-sensei.' He answered, smiling and turning so he faced slightly away from most of the other members of staff. "No matter what I do.." He thought. "Bakura's smile, his hands, the shadow of his eyelashes falling on his cheek." He sighed. "How could I have let him go, back then?" He asked himself.

'Oh, Marik, did you hear? There's supposed to be a substitute teacher coming to work here for a while who went to the same college as you.' Mazaki-sensei asked him.

Marik turned, his interest grasped.

'His name is..Ryou Bakura. If I'm remembering right.'

Marik started at her, his cigarette almost falling out of his mouth. "It's been five years." He thought to himself. "I wonder if he's changed." He turned again in his seat and looked across the table. "If I said I wanted to start all over again, from the beginning..would he just laugh at me?" He asked himself. "Bakura." He thought. "I won't make the same mistake again."

* * *

><p><em>Well,<em> _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I hope it was actually somewhat understandable! :L_


	2. ReUnited

_Well I've finally updated this! Hope you guys enjoy it! :P_

* * *

><p>Bakura sighed, looking distinctly disgruntled as he walked down the colourful corridor of the school he was to start his new job in that morning.<p>

Ordinarily, filling in for teachers in various schools was enjoyable for him, getting to see different schools and meet different teachers, it was all very interesting for him, but he couldn't help but feel nervous about starting here after hearing who one of his colleagues would be.

He ran his hand through his hair, and unconsciously dropped his hand into his pocket, pulling out a key after rummaging for a moment. He sighed as he glanced at the decorated keychain it was hooked onto and held it tightly. "Being reunited with an ex boyfriend.." He thought to himself as he sighed, frowning. "Was the last thing I wanted to have happen."

'Bit early in the morning to be in such a bad mood.' Bakura jumped at the voice behind him. Even now he still recognised it.

'Good morning to you, too.' He replied stiffly, not turning to look at the man.

Marik grinned as he caught up to Bakura properly. 'Long time no see, eh?' He asked.

Bakura frowned, not understanding how he could be so casual. 'Suppose so.' He muttered back.

'You cut your hair.' Marik tried again to make some form of conversation.

'Yeah, people tend to do that a few times in the course of five years.' Bakura grumbled back sarcastically.

Marik rolled his eyes. 'I meant it's shorter than it used to be.' He said, flicking Bakura's now shoulder-length hair.

Bakura flinched at the action but didn't say anything. He had never wanted to reach a classroom so much before in his life.

'So what's got you wound so tight this morning?' Marik asked casually, adjusting the teachers' journal he carried in one hand.

'Nothing.' Bakura answered shortly.

'Not feeling sick are you?' Marik asked, stepping in front of the male, putting a hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

Bakura's eyes widened as he blushed. 'What are you doing?' He asked, slapping Marik's hand away.

Marik shrugged. 'Wouldn't do if you got sick on your first day of working here.' He replied simply.

Bakura frowned once more as he looked at the teacher properly for the first time in their conversation.

He hadn't changed much, his hair had also been chopped shorter over the years, and was possibly slightly neater than it used to be. There was a sense of maturity about his face as well, but whether or not to trust that was another matter.

Just then, the bell for the first class went. Bakura jumped, realising they had been standing still for the last few minutes. 'Well I h-have to go.' He said quickly before pushing past Marik as students began to make their way towards their classrooms, not noticing the key slipping out of his hand as he went.

The metal glinted as it hit the floor. 'Bakura, you dropped something.' Marik called as he picked it up.

Bakura froze and turned, blood rushing to his cheeks and grabbed the key back off him before turning and dashing back down the corridor.

Marik turned and watched Bakura hurry off to his classroom and smiled slightly to himself, before turning and making his way to the computer rooms, where he had his first class.

Bakura stopped once he was sure he was far away from Marik. He panted slightly as he looked at the key again. "Of all things..why did I have to drop that?" He thought miserably to himself, as his mind wandered back to when he had first received it.

* * *

><p><em>'A key to your place? You're giving this to me?' Bakura grinned up at his then-boyfriend as he clutched the key to his chest.<em>

_Marik looked back at Bakura's cute face. 'Don't lose it.' He smiled._

_'I won't!'_

* * *

><p>Bakura began walking again, not wanting to be late for his first lesson. "Back then I was completely in love with him." He thought. "Even after we broke up, I kept it. No matter how many times I tried, I could never throw it away, and the longer I kept it, the harder it got to try and get rid of it."<p>

He sighed as he turned a corner and heard his class at the end of the corridor, the only class making noise, due to the absence of a teacher. "At this point, it's like a good luck charm." He sighed. "But that jerk didn't even recognise it!" He paused as he gave himself a moment to get over that thought before he continued. "I knew I was the only one in love back then. It's been five years, but our meeting up again is just a coincidence." He decided mentally. "But..is it just me who's affected by what happened between us in the past?" He shook his head clear of these thoughts and pulled a smile onto his face as he entered his classroom and closed the door, before introducing himself to his new class.

* * *

><p>After work that day, the staff had arranged a small welcome party for Bakura at a nearby restaurant, with all the members of staff present.<p>

The headmaster of the staff stood up and the adults quietened down to listen to what he had to say. 'Well, I'd like to propose a toast, to our latest member of staff, Bakura-sensei!' He said, raising his class as the teachers chorused 'Cheers!' on his behalf.

'Another round?' A teacher offered, holding a wine bottle up to Bakura's glass.

'Oh, sure.' Bakura smiled, holding out his glass.

Laughter caught his attention as his glass was being filled, and he glanced along the table they sat at as Marik smiled at Mazaki-sensei, who was giggling at something he must've just said.

He turned back to the other teachers. "Still the same flirt he's always been." He huffed, as he carried on his conversation.

Marik glanced at Bakura and smirked slightly, before continuing his conversation with Mazaki-sensei.

* * *

><p>Eventually, everyone decided it was time to go home, and all went their separate ways, those who hadn't had anything to drink driving home and those who had, sharing a taxi.<p>

'Bakura-sensei, you knew Ishtar-sensei in college right?' The headmaster asked, pulling Bakura to one side.

'Oh, yeah, why?' Bakura asked.

'Well could I ask a favour of you?'

Bakura sat in the back of a taxi, to his dismay, with a slightly drunk Marik. The headmaster of the school had asked him to make sure Marik got home safely, since he knew him best, apparently, and, not wanting to say no to his superior, Bakura had reluctantly agreed.

'So where to?' The driver asked, glancing at the two in the rear-view mirror.

'Umm..' Bakura turned to look at Marik, as he didn't know where he lived now.

Marik smiled and gave slightly slurred directions to the driver and they set off.

'Marik, we're here.' Bakura informed his colleague a few minutes later, as the car pulled up outside an apartment block. He opened the car door and stepped out onto the path and looked at the building, instantly recognising it as the same place Marik had lived five years ago. "So he was here the whole time.." Bakura thought, slightly surprised.

'Bakura, give me a hand.' Marik's voice broke him away from his thoughts as he turned back to the car.

Once Bakura had gotten Marik out of the car, and paid the taxi man, Marik promising him to pay him back once they got inside, he proceeded to help the teacher into the building, one arm around Marik's waist, and the other holding the arm Marik had around his shoulders.

'Careful.' Bakura was saying as they made their way slowly down the hallway. 'Okay, we've made it to the right floor.' He continued, as Marik clumsily got out his keys and handed them to Bakura, who took them somewhat reluctantly.

They eventually reached the door to the right apartment and Bakura unlocked the door. 'Okay, there's a bump there.' He said, trying to guide Marik over it, before he felt him stumble slightly.

'Are you okay?' Bakura asked, concern in his voice as he leaned slightly to face his colleague, only to see the smirk on his face. 'You're not drunk at all, are you?' He exclaimed, trying to step away from him as Marik grinned and held Bakura with his other hand as well, preventing him from moving away from him.

'You caught me.' He practically sang, as he led Bakura into the apartment.

'What do you think you're doing?' Bakura asked, trying to shake his hand free.

'If I hadn't done something like that you never would've come with me.' Marik replied calmly, still with the same grin on his face.

'Who says I want to come with you?' Bakura hissed.

'That's not very nice, y'know.' Marik chuckled.

'You're the one not being nice!' Bakura said as he stood awkwardly in the familiar room, before a loud noise caught his attention.

A small kitten wandered over to Bakura, meowing loudly and curling around his legs.

Bakura stared slightly. 'What's that?' He asked.

'What d'you think it is?' Marik asked, raising his brow at the man.

'I didn't think pets were allowed.' Bakura replied.

'They aren't.' Marik admitted. 'So shh.' He added, smiling.

Bakura shook his head, trying to get his thoughts straight. 'Marik, I'd really like to go home now.' He said.

'Hold on a sec.' Marik replied, walking into the kitchen and reaching for some cat food.

'What d'you mean hold on a second?' Bakura questioned angrily.

'I have to feed him.' He heard Marik's voice from the kitchen.

Bakura frowned, knowing he'd be waiting longer the more he complained. 'Fine.' He murmured, as the kitten ran into the kitchen at the sound of the box of food.

Bakura looked around at the room, it was decorated differently to what he remembered. There were new pictures lining the shelves, mostly of Marik with family or friends. Bakura looked away from them and walked around until Marik re-entered the room.

'Can I use your bathroom?' Bakura asked, knowing it would be better than standing here, trying to make conversation with the man.

'Sure.' Marik nodded, watching as Bakura hurried out of the room.

Bakura sighed as he started at himself in the mirror. "What am I doing here?" He thought, before he turned off the tap and walked back out into the hallway. He glanced into the sitting room, seeing Marik was no longer there, he walked through the room and entered the kitchen, seeing the teacher sitting on the floor, watching the kitten eat his food. He felt his heartbeat speed up slightly as he watched the kind look on the male's face. 'I didn't know you were into this kind of thing.' He said quietly.

Marik smiled but kept his eyes on the kitten as it continued to eat. 'I found him on my way home one evening. He was very thin and scruffy-looking so I brought him home.' He explained. 'And now I'm stuck with all the vet bills and paying for food.' He added.

Bakura smiled. "Even though you're complaining, Marik, you look pretty happy." He thought to himself. "But I never realised, he could have such kindness in his eyes." He watched his colleague closely. "He's completely different to the way I remember him." He smiled as a faint blush grew over his cheeks. "Why am I getting so flustered?" He suddenly realised, as the red colour on his cheeks deepened.

'Are you all finished now, Ryo?' Marik asked the kitten as he petted him.

Bakura snapped back out of his thoughts. 'W-wait just a second, Marik. His name's Ryo..like..after..' "Me." He finished the sentence in his head, looking at the male as he waited for his answer.

'Don't you think you're reading too much into it?' Marik asked, still looking at the kitten.

Bakura frowned, annoyed that he'd let himself get carried away with his thoughts. 'Well sorry.' He snapped, folding his arms.

'By the way, Bakura?' Marik looked at him, finally. Bakura looked back at him. 'Don't get so annoyed.' He smiled. 'You might give yourself a headache.'

Bakura looked at him curiously, the red colour creeping back onto his face. "Why is my heart beating so quickly?" He thought as he begged the blush to leave his face. 'W-well, I better be going.' He stuttered, as he turned and headed quickly for the door, but before he got there, he felt Marik's hand gently grab his wrist and saw his other hand on the door, keeping it closed. 'Hold it.' He heard his voice, very close to his ear. He blushed red as he waited for Marik to continue. 'It's nice isn't it?' He asked. 'Ryo's a secret, just between you and me.' He said.

"A secret between you and me." Bakura repeated in his mind. 'A-alright.' He nodded.

Marik smiled and let go of his wrist and stepped away from the door.

'Goodnight then.' Bakura said before quickly opening the door and stepping out into the hall, closing the door behind him.

He sighed and leaned against the wall of the hallway. "Shouldn't I know better by now?" He sighed to himself. "It's not like he'll ever be just mine." He thought, looking at the door opposite him sadly. "Falling in love with him is only going to bring me pain." He thought. "But..what if.." He looked at the door beside him. "He's not the same person he was back then.." He sighed as he pushed himself off the wall and walked down the hallway. "What if he's changed?"

* * *

><p><em>Well then! Hope everyone liked that! :P<em>


End file.
